The electrical path of high-speed communication suffers from severe inter-symbol interference (ISI) due to dispersion arising from frequency dependent channel characteristics which limits bit error rate (BER) performance. The ISI can be attributed to two time frames: post-cursor ISI, which originates from symbols transmitted after the cursor (i.e., sampled signal), and pre-cursor ISI, which originates from symbols transmitted before the cursor.